<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmo's New Culture by The_Cyborg_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486293">Cosmo's New Culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox'>The_Cyborg_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Smut Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender Imbalance, Gender Issues, Outer Space, Teasing, other planet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request by a user who prefers to remain anonymous. Also it's not like the other stories I've written, if you have come for the smut, I apologise, the user asked for a different type of story. But anyway, on Cosmo's planet, there is a imbalance in gender, to the point where males are rare, and it is decided that females take the dangerous jobs and take care of the rare amount of males. When Tails crash lands on the planet, Cosmo takes him in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Smut Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmo's New Culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cosmo sat in the confines of her home and sighed to herself. Her culture had taken a massive turn. For better or for worse was still currently being decided. Her planet is now suffering a massive imbalance in gender. Females now took up 95% of her entire planet's population and the remaining 5% were males. For unknown reasons that could not be explained by anyone, there was no indication or anything that could have possibly led to this massive imbalance.</p>
<p>It has come to the point where males on her planet were practically endangered these days, which is why they were encouraged to stay at home while the females did all the dangerous and important jobs. On top of that, pretty much every female now saw these males as 'cute' and in need of their protective care. She was victim to that as well.</p>
<p>The problem for her was that whenever she did happen to find a rare male that she did actually like, because females of her kind were so common, they were swooped right from her before she could even say hello. This led to her becoming quite lonely as she had no idea where her own family was, she was orphaned at a young age and was now old enough to live by herself, but she had failed to be fast enough to actually talk to someone she liked.</p>
<p>"This is why it's bad to have only 5% of the population be males" she muttered to herself, as she laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling "Most of us, don't get to meet a lot of them 99% of the time, and very few of us are lucky enough to get a boyfriend."</p>
<p>She sighed to herself again and stood up. She stretched out and went to go and change into something more appropriate for a walk, feeling like it would do her good to go on one right now. Plus it was always a sight to see her beautiful forest like planet, it just never got old to her. Changing into a flower dress and some shoes she set out for her walk.</p>
<p>Meanwhile on another planet, there was someone else who had found her planet and was curious about it. He had found this planet a few weeks ago and wanted to see what was on it. He was none other than a young fox my the name of Miles Prower, better known by his nickname 'Tails'. His nickname was given to him because of his abnormality. He was born with two fluffy fox Tails. Some people thought they were cute, but before he met his best friend, Tails was, most of the time, bullied and left aside because of his abnormal trait.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Tails had met the fastest hedgehog he had ever seen, Sonic the Hedgehog, that Tails had discovered his incredible gift for flying. By spinning his two tails like helicopter blades he could take to the skies even without his trusty Tornado. They also seemed to be as strong as actual helicopter blades as seen on multiple occasions when he helped Sonic on rescue missions, he could swipe his tails fast enough to slice through actual metal.</p>
<p>Ever since he had met Sonic, the bullying he had suffered through his childhood had diminished and he was now loved and respected by many. He was now in his early 20's and a genius mechanic. Though despite the bullying he had gone through as a child, he did feel a bit lonely in his workshop from time to time as most of his friends actually had someone to call as their boyfriend/girlfriend. He didn't really go looking for one, which might have been a reason, and he was still happy with his current life, but still, there was a couple things missing.</p>
<p>As of lately Tails had taken interest in searching for different planets. It was only a few weeks ago he had discovered a certain planet with very strange similarities to his current planet. He had identified that the air was breathable up there, if not, more healthy than the air he was currently breathing on this planet, and his computer had identified signs of life on the planet. Though what it couldn't identify was what exactly this life was, was it a species he had yet to discover?</p>
<p>Wanting to find out, Tails had been devoting most of his work to re-calibrating his Tornado to act like a rocket ship so that he could travel to that planet and explore. Today, he felt as though everything was set, he had given the Tornado more powerful thrusters, similar to that of rocket boosters and he had also added a polycarbonate window on the cockpit so that no space could leak in as he was travelling.</p>
<p>He had also packed food and supplies that he may need in case. But his intention was to go straight there and straight back after he had explored the planet to his hearts content.</p>
<p>With a deep breath he assured himself that everything was set. He hopped into the cockpit and put turned on the plane, he then slowly drove it to his runaway that was just outside of his house. He then began to drive it across the runaway until the very end of it and not too long after it took to the skies.</p>
<p>He soared in the air for a bit and began to set his location to that other planet he had wanted to travel to. He then pressed a button that pulled the polycarbonate window down tightly over the cockpit. Ensuring that he was safe from any space leaking in, he aimed the plane directly to where his location was estimated to be. He took another deep breath, he was really doing this, he was going to another planet.</p>
<p>When he was sure his plane was positioned correctly. Tails hit the button to engage the rocket boosters. Suddenly though a red light began to flash and an alarm sounded. Tails jumped out of his fur, something was not right. Before he could diagnose what was the matter, his plane suddenly took off with a force of almost light speed. He was being crushed into his seat, his heart was pounding in his chest, he figured that the problem was that the plane wasn't built to handle going at the speed of a rocket. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the horrible impact to come.</p>
<p>Cosmo was humming a happy tune as she walked across her beautiful planet. It was like a mixture of a garden and a forest, there was literally no part of the land that wasn't green. She had stroked a few flowers and watched a couple of birds fly away from her as she walked past. She was on her way home from such a relaxing walk when something in the sky caught her eye.</p>
<p>Looking up properly she could see a fireball coming from the sky. She instantly went into panic mode upon seeing a fiery object come rocketing out of the sky towards her, she quickly ran and ducked for cover. The fireball hit the ground with a loud smash, creating a large blemish on an otherwise beautiful planet. She looked at the object that had just crash landed on the planet, which she was surprised to see that the fire around it had diminished, and it revealed to be not a meteorite, but what looked more like an aircraft. She also found that despite the fire surrounding it just a few seconds ago, it was not burned in the slightest. Damaged? Yes. Busted up? Yes. Bent? Yes. Clearly broken? Yes. But burnt it was not.</p>
<p>She took a closer look at the cockpit, past the surprisingly un-shattered glass window, and to her horror, there was someone inside, clearly unconscious. Worried for the outsiders well-being, she quickly hopped onto the smoking plane and tried to remove the window from the cockpit, but to no avail. She began panicking and quickly started searching the rest of the aircraft for a second way out, also to no avail.</p>
<p>She looked over the plane again and saw that it was pretty busted up near the front of it. If she could break it to the point of it coming off the plane, she could probably save whoever was inside. Finding a sharp rock that had been brought out of the ground by the crash, she began slamming it into the already broken metal. After a couple of smashes it loosened enough for her to pull it off of the aircraft and get access to whoever it was inside.</p>
<p>Finally pulling the mysterious person out of the plane Cosmo was surprised at his appearance. Whoever this person was, they looked nothing like anyone she had ever seen before. She identified it as a male, which was a rare sighting for her these days, and found it to be sporting two fluffy tails behind him and yellow and white fur all over his body.</p>
<p>The person coughed and grunted in pain, which told Cosmo that he was waking up. Wanting to give him some space, Cosmo took the male to a clear spot on the soft grass and laid him flat on his back hoping that he would regain consciousness and be up and at 'em in no time.</p>
<p>Tails opened his eyes weakly, his body hurt all over, but by some sort of miracle he had not broken any bones. He was staring straight into a beautiful blue sky with very few clouds, he wondered if he had crash landed on his own planet again. But then Tails looked to his side and his jaw dropped in awe. Sitting next to him was a girl, but she was unlike any girl Tails had ever seen before. She looked nothing like an animal like the rest of his friends, she almost looked like a flower person, due to her green skin, and the dress she wore looked like it was made of many different types of flowers. Flowers were already beautiful in their own right, but to see someone be the literal embodiment of flowers was eye-poppingly astounding.</p>
<p>"W...Who are you?" he asked the stunning person.</p>
<p>"Oh... your awake" exclaimed Cosmo "Um... My name is Cosmo and you've appeared to have crash landed here. I've never seen someone like you before, where are you from?"</p>
<p>"Er... Mobius?" he said looking around, he didn't remember his home looking this beautiful.</p>
<p>"Mobius?" said Cosmo "I don't think such a place exists on this planet."</p>
<p>"W...What?" said Tails, a bit scared now "Where am I?"</p>
<p>"Your on Greengate of course" said Cosmo.</p>
<p>"Greengate?" said Tails, that name sounding familiar "Wait a minute, that's the planet I've been wanting to explore."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" asked Cosmo.</p>
<p>"Oh right" said Tails "Well as you can assume, I'm not from here. But I'm from a different planet."</p>
<p>"I guess that would explain why you don't look much like a Seedrian" said Cosmo.</p>
<p>Tails chuckled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his head. And then his nervous smile dropped when he glanced at his plane, it was broken in almost every way imaginable.</p>
<p>"Shoot" he said, going up to examine the damage "There's no way of me getting back home though. Er... you wouldn't have any tools I could borrow to help me fix my plane, would you?"</p>
<p>"I do" said Cosmo "By the way, I never got your name."</p>
<p>"Oh right" said Tails, realising that he had indeed forgotten to introduce himself "Well, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, because I have two of them."</p>
<p>"Yes" said Cosmo, smiling sweetly, she had to admit, this guy may not be from around here, but he was very cute indeed, could she maybe...?</p>
<p>"Well, what about those tools?" said Tails "I can't stay here after all."</p>
<p>"Oh... just let me take care of it, I think I can fix that" said Cosmo, very suddenly.</p>
<p>"What?" asked Tails "Er... it's very kind of you, but I can assure you I can fix my own plane, it's taken worse beatings than this."</p>
<p>"No" said Cosmo "I heavily advise you just come with me now and just relax inside while I take care of this."</p>
<p>"Why are you insisting?" asked Tails.</p>
<p>Cosmo sighed to herself, looks like a habit that many of her kind had fallen victim to had taken over. She decided to explain to the fox the crisis on her world.</p>
<p>"Can... Can you come with me for a minute?" asked Cosmo.</p>
<p>Really confused, Tails followed Cosmo to her cottage. Walking in to the homey house, she asked him to take a seat on the couch, and when he did she sat down right next to him with her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"You see Tails, you probably are not used to this because there is an even amount of males and females on your planet right?" asked Cosmo.</p>
<p>"Er... yes?" said Tails "But what does that have to do with you wanting to fix my plane for me?"</p>
<p>"Well you see Tails" said Cosmo "There is a massive gender imbalance on this planet. I'd say around 5% of the population on this planet are male and the other 95% are female. It's come to a point where males have become increasingly rare."</p>
<p>"Oh" said Tails, not sure on how to make of this "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"There's more to it" said Cosmo "It's come to a point where all females have seen males as 'cute' and in need of their protection and care. So females have the very dangerous jobs on here, and by that I mean, males don't really get to do anything. And that includes fixing a vehicle. I have also unfortunately fallen victim to that thought train, hence why I wanted to do it for you."</p>
<p>The Seedrian's explanation had shocked the young fox. That's why she wanted to stop him from fixing his own plane? To protect him? God this planet was so strange. But then a sudden thought came to the fox's head.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute" said Tails "You said you see males as cute? Does that mean...?"</p>
<p>Cosmo had just realised she had given away about what she first thought of the fox and she immediately blushed. Tails eyes widened, this mysterious alien he had just met today thought he was cute? As in... did she love him?</p>
<p>"Yes" she said "I do think you are... very cute."</p>
<p>"Er... thanks?" said Tails.</p>
<p>"Um... you aren't freaked out are you?" she asked him nervously.</p>
<p>"I... I don't think so" said Tails, fully taking in the beauty of this girl "I mean, I think your very pretty."</p>
<p>"Oh..." said Cosmo "You find me pretty?"</p>
<p>Tails just realised that he did not say that in his head. He didn't know what he had just done, but Cosmo was not looking at him with the same looks as before, her eyes seemed to have lidded and her mouth had twisted into a smile.</p>
<p>"Um... er... I mean" said Tails.</p>
<p>He was suddenly silenced as a gentle finger was placed on his mouth. He had just realised that Cosmo had leaned in very close to him, as in, VERY close. She could almost press her forehead to his if she wanted to.</p>
<p>"Er... Cosmo?" said Tails, getting a little nervous.</p>
<p>'He looks so cute when he's nervous' thought Cosmo as she touched her forehead to Tails. The fox was slightly intimidated, but more entranced by her beauty. She placed the hand on his lips under his chin, and then brought the fox in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Tails's eyes widened to the size of the face of the London Clock Tower as the Seedrian placed her lips against his kissing him deeply. The fox was shocked at this girls behaviour, he had crash landed on this planet today and this girl insisted on fixing his plane for him, all because of some gender imbalance fixation that her world influenced on her. Now here she was kissing him with an obvious intent that she was in love with him. Tails wasn't exactly 100% sure if this was love at first sight, but he found himself slowly getting into the kiss, though he still showed that he was timid, as in when Cosmo pushed herself deeper into the kiss, he found himself slowly descending to lie down on his back.</p>
<p>Soon enough he found himself underneath Cosmo and she was on top of him, kissing him sweetly. Of course, he was kissing back, because he seemed to have also fallen in love with this plant girl the same way she had fallen for him. But she soon pulled away and giggled at the fox's expression, she began to circle a finger across his chest as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Hmm, you really are a cutie" she giggled as Tails's ears pinned themselves to the back of their head at the compliment "Hmmm, you look so nervous, I bet it's because you haven't had a girlfriend before."</p>
<p>"Hey" said Tails, a tiny bit hurt by what she said, she giggled again.</p>
<p>"Oh don't pout" she said, kissing his cheek "I didn't mean that in a mean way."</p>
<p>"Oh... um, okay?" said Tails "Um... gosh you are so pretty Cosmo. Your like the perfect combination of a pretty girl and the beauty of nature."</p>
<p>"Oh Tails" she giggled "Your so sweet. I have no idea why you don't have a girlfriend back at your world."</p>
<p>"Oh wow Cosmo" sighed Tails as she began to plant butterfly kisses on his neck as she talked.</p>
<p>"But you know what?" she said "Since your a male, your in need of my care, so how about I take care of you, hmmm? We can still live happy here."</p>
<p>"W...What?" asked Tails.</p>
<p>Before he could ramble on about what he was going to say, Cosmo had locked lips with him again and kissed him deeply. He returned it just as soon as her lips had made contact with his. But he did break it after a while.</p>
<p>"Listen Cosmo" said Tails "I can't stay here."</p>
<p>"Oh..." she said, looking saddened.</p>
<p>"Oh Cosmo" said Tails "I didn't mean it like..."</p>
<p>"No I understand" she said, looking away from him "You want to go home, I'm sorry if I sounded needy and wanted you to stay here with me forever. I've just been alone for so long, you have no idea how lonely it can get when a male is just as rare as a pot of gold. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Cosmo I didn't mean it like that" said Tails "I do love you. I know it seems like it's out of the blue, we just met and all of a sudden we were on your couch kissing. But I don't want to leave because I don't want to stay here. I just want to leave because I know my friends will worry about me."</p>
<p>"I understand a bit better now" said Cosmo, still looking saddened.</p>
<p>"Er... hey Cosmo?" said Tails "If I get my plane fixed. Would you like to come back with me?"</p>
<p>"R...Really?" asked Cosmo, her eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>"I mean, I know it will be weird for you, there are no Seedrians on my planet after all" said Tails "But, if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me then..."</p>
<p>Before he could finish, Cosmo captured his lips into a firm kiss once again. But this one had more love and passion thrown into it as they kissed together. Cosmo soon broke it and looked at the fox with a happy face.</p>
<p>"I'd love to come back with you Tails" she said.</p>
<p>"G...Great" said Tails "I guess I should get straight to work on fixing the plane then."</p>
<p>"How about this" said Cosmo "Since your on MY planet, I do the work for you, and once we're back on your planet, you can take the privilege of fixing your precious vehicle."</p>
<p>"O...Okay" said Tails, looking deep into Cosmo's blue eyes "Cosmo... I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too Tails" whispered Cosmo.</p>
<p>And the two laid their on the couch, cuddling in each others arms. To cut a long story short, Cosmo and Tails explored Greengate while Cosmo was doing her best to fix the Tornado, with Tails only giving her specific tips on how to fix what. Many Seedrians were surprised when they saw the two pass together. Tails managed to contact his friends to tell them that he was okay once Cosmo fixed up his communicator. Within the span of a month, Tails and Cosmo returned to Tails's home world, with a much smoother landing this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After I get my second T-Rated story out, that's it, I am not doing another one ever again. I don't care if it was requested I ain't doing it. These 2 stories are a one time thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>